The First Kiss
by Inferno's Child
Summary: Kakashi has never kissed a girl, when Kurenai finds out, she tells everyone in the Land of Fire, what happens next?


In this story, Kurenai and Asuma host a show called "Movie Bloopers of the Land of Fire", the most watched show in, well, the Land of Fire. And since this is a parody of iCarly, Kakashi and Kurenai's relationship is like Sam and Freddie, but Kurenai is already 27 years old and Kakashi is already 26

* * *

Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi are thinking of what movie next to put on the show (Kakashi's a cameraman) and they're open to suggestions

"Hey, what about that movie they're shooting there in the Hidden Mist Village?" Kurenai suggested

"Yeah, I heard about it too, it's a' romantic comedy' called "WTL!? (What the Love!?)"" Kakashi said "and I heard they did the kissing scene 7 more times 'coz the actors keep bumping their noses into each other" he added

"Speaking of kisses, and the question was out of the topic, who's your first kiss, Asuma?" Kurenai asked him

"Anko, we were sitting under this tree and she was eating dumplings, then there was a kiss, I taste the dumplings actually" Asuma replied

"So, how was it?" Kurenai asked

"The kiss, oh, it was good"

"I meant the dumplings"

"Oh, that was good too"

"So, who was your first kiss, Kurenai?" Kakashi asked

"Well, he was just a stranger, we kissed by accident" she replied

"What happened?" Asuma asked

"I was about to be run over by...I don't remember, anyway, he pushed me out of the way and he got on me and well, that's it" she said

"Hm...interesting" Kakashi commented

"Well, I gotta go, it's getting late, see ya tomorrow" Kurenai bid goodbye and left the room

"So, dude, you never told who your first kiss was" Asuma said to Kakashi, when Kurenai heard this, she silently went back to the room and listened to the conversation

"Well, the truth is, I never kissed anyone yet"

"What?! Why?!"

"C'mon, with this mask on, you think I can actually kiss someone?"

"If you take it off yes"

"No way I'm taking off my mask, besides, I don't see the big deal of your first kiss, dude, you can't tell ANYONE this, especially Kurenai, if she finds out, she'll use it against me"

"It's ok, your secret is safe with me" And after that sentence, Kurenai dashed off and went back to her house

**The next day**

The show is on and is about to be finished

"Alright then, Kurenai, let's close the show" Asuma told his partner

"Sure, but, before we do that, can I just say one thing?" Kurenai asked

"Um...okay"

"You all know Kakashi Hatake, right? Of course you do. Now this is what I have to say, Kakashi Hatake...has never EVER kissed a girl, most probably, he never will" Then Kurenai ended the show leaving a shocked Kakashi behind the camera

"Kurenai, why'd you do that...you're gonna ruin Kakashi's reputation!" Asuma yelled angrily, leaving Kakashi in the studio, still with a shocked expression

**The next day**

Kakashi, Asuma and some other ninjas (who watched their show last night) were summoned to the Hokage's office to receive reports. Asuma entered, but Kakashi doesn't want to

"C'mon Kakashi, come in" Asuma struggled

"NO!" Kakashi yelled

"You'll be fine, no one's gonna make fun of you"

"How do you know?"

"Just get in" Asuma finally got Kakashi inside the office, but it turns out he was wearing an eye patch over his visible eye and a cowboy hat, but since he can't see anything properly, he kept bumping into things

"Take those off, you look even more ridiculous" Asuma then took off his eyepatch, but Kakashi refused to take the hat off, 'coz he'll be recognized for sure, but Asuma took it anyway

"Hey, gimme back my patch!" Kakashi yelled

"No, you'll be fine, look, no one even noticed you got in"

"Hey, isn't he Kakashi, the guy who never kissed anyone?" one ninja said

"Yeah, he's the guy who was mentioned by Kurenai last night on the show" the other ninja replied

"Kakashi no kisser, Kakashi no kisser!!" one mockingly sang

Then, Kakashi quickly took his hat and patch from Asuma and went out

**6 months later**

Asuma and Kurenai were talking about the show, but Asuma changed the subject to Kurenai's "mistake"

"Kurenai, you didn't have to do that to him!!" Asuma yelled

"So what, he doesn't seem to mind?" she replied

"'Doesn't seem to mind?', he hasn't been on a mission in months, he wouldn't go out of his house so I have to visit him to give him food, he hasn't come to the show ever since! Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean you have the right to ruin his life, that was private and you just had to blurt it out to the whole Land of Fire!!!"

"Fine, I'll go and apologize to him"

"Too late, you can't take back what you said, and besides, we only have...10 seconds 'til the show starts"

* * *

"Hello, people, and welcome to the most watched show in the Land of Fire, and you all know what that is" Asuma said, introducing the show, but Kurenai isn't minding what Asuma is doing, she's only thinking about what he said to her earlier. Asuma was calling her attention, which made her come back to reality

"Uh, yeah...the show, but, before we start it, can I just say one more thing?"

"Um...sure"

"Alright...remember what I said that Kakashi never kissed a girl? Well, I haven't kissed a boy either, and if you're going to make fun of someone, it's me"

"Um, well, I think we should go for commercial for a while" they went on commercial and Asuma and Kurenai talked

"Kurenai, that was...unexpected, I mean, you lied to everyone just to defend him"

"Who said I was lying?"

"Wait..you-"

"Yeah, that thing I said was just a cover up 'coz I didn't wanna look stupid if Kakashi kissed someone"

"Ok, well, while the commercial's going on, you have enough time to apologize to him"

"Right" then Kurenai went out the door and went downstairs, to Kakashi's floor (they live in a big building, but they have their own houses)

Kurenai arrived, expecting Kakashi to be at the balcony in his house, so she went there to find Kakashi with a TV in front of him

"Hey" Kurenai greeted

"Hey" Kakashi replied

"So...I want to apologize to you about what I said yesterday"

"I know, I forgive you, but you can't take back what you said"

"I know"

"But still, I thought it was very brave of you to lie to everyone just to cover up for me"

"How'd you know?"

"Why do you think there's a TV in front of me?"

"By the way, I didn't lie"

"What? But you said the other day that-"

"I know what I said"

"Oh"

A long silence passed between the two, until Kakashi broke it

"Hey, maybe we should...nah" Kakashi said

"We should what?" Kurenai asked

"Oh, nothing, it's crazy"

"No. Come on, tell me"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you and I should-"

"Kiss"

"Yeah, so...what do you think?"

"I....think...alright let's do it"

"Ok"

Kakashi stood up and sat next to Kurenai and took off his mask, and Kurenai was amazed by his face

"We'll do it, but only to get this over with, nothing more, ok" Kakashi said

"Yeah, yeah" Kurenai replied

"Alright then"

Kakashi and Kurenai's faces were getting closer and closer each passing second, but Kurenai being impatient, went on and pressed her lips deep into Kakashi's. After about 7 seconds, both finally backed away

"Ok, that was...good" Kurenai said

"Yeah, I guess"

"You ah....did a good job"

"Um..you too"

"Well, I gotta go home, see ya tomorrow"

"Yeah, good night"

"Good night"

_That wasn't bad at all, it really felt...good_, both thought about their experience


End file.
